Don't Forget About Me
by RedEyedWolfie
Summary: AU – La personne qui sonna à sa porte ce jour là, n'était pas celle qu'il espérait voir. Il aurait juste voulu que tout soit un cauchemar... Warning : Major Character Death.
1. Chapter 1 : Madness

******Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! jeff davis est le grand master de TW :)

**Titre : Don't Forget About Me **

**Résumé : **La personne qui sonna à sa porte ce jour là, n'était pas celle qu'il espérait voir. Il aurait juste voulu que tout soit un cauchemar.

**Pairing** : Sterek + Scisaac, Jydia et Berica en fond.

**Warning** : MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Raited** : T (sûrement pour les gros mots, et des flashbacks qui seront assez explicites)

So, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! J'ai travaillé pendant un mois dessus, parce que j'ai modifié pas mal de trucs, mais le résultat me paraît satisfaisant et je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai fais :) Je voulais écrire quelque chose de nouveau et travailler vraiment sur les sentiments des personnages, plus particulièrement Derek, donc c'est un gros challenge pour moi, et j'espère avoir réussi. Je préviens quand même que c'est vachement déprimant et pas du tout joyeux alors tenez le coup :p

Préparez vos mouchoirs et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Madness **

On sonna une fois. Trois coup retentirent peu après.

Derek s'empressa de se diriger vers l'entrée pour ouvrir. Il avait attendu qu'il revienne. Vivre sans lui pendant deux semaines avait été triste et morne. Le ciel avait été bizarrement gris et peu accueillant ces derniers temps. Derek aurait du voir ça comme un mauvais présage.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un sourire éclatant orna son visage.

La personne qui lui fit face cependant, ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il espérait voir. Son sourire disparut bien vite, et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

L'officier de police le regarda longuement, puis il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Derek en déduit que l'homme cherchait ses mots, et il attendit patiemment l'explication de l'objet de sa visite.

- Vous êtes bien Derek Hale ? Demanda L'officier, se décidant finalement à parler.

- Oui, répondit Derek avec un air d'incompréhension, que se passe-t-il ?

Le policier soupira, puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Cette attitude ne présageait rien de bon, et Derek sentit comme une tension monter en lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le policier prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de Mr. Stiles Stilinski. Son corps a été retrouvée très tôt dans la matinée, il se pourrait –

Derek n'entendit pas la suite. Les premiers mots l'avaient frappé si fort, qu'il avait failli s'écrouler en les entendant. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, et son corps s'était ensuite tout de suite pétrifié. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être parti si facilement de sa vie. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide, créant une pression désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver...

Il y avait encore quelques mois, ils s'étaient fiancés. Il avait eu des projets, il avait espéré passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, et là on lui enlevait toute chance de réaliser quoique se soit ?

Derek sentit une main agripper son bras. Il entendit vaguement des mots, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il essayait de se remémorer le visage de Stiles, et ses dernières paroles avant qu'il parte. « Soit sage, je reviens bientôt.» Ces quelques mots tout simples, déferla dans sa tête, et les images de son sourire magnifique et de ses yeux pétillant de malice vinrent se loger dans son esprit. Et puis ce baiser qu'il avait laissé sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. La dernière marque qu'il laissera à tout jamais sur Derek.

Quelque chose clochait. Ça ne devait pas se terminer ainsi. Derek ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il ne distinguait plus vraiment ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout était brouillé. Il passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux, et sentit comme de l'eau sur celle-ci. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il pleurait. Ça aussi il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pourtant les larmes s'écrasaient déjà contre ses joues, et une boule commença à se former dans le fond de sa gorge.

La main qui l'avait agrippée le relâcha et il put entendre faiblement quelques mots :

- Je comprends à quel point c'est dur Mr. Hale, mais je vais devoir vous demander de venir avec moi, il n'y a pas de doute que se soit un meurtre, et vous êtes notre principal suspect.

Derek ne répondit pas et se laissa emmener sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas la force de protester et trois agents l'embarquèrent déjà à l'arrière d'une voiture.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la station de police, les larmes cessèrent, et Derek commença à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Stiles avait été assassiné et il était le principal suspect.

Comment osait-il l'accuser, alors qu'il venait tout juste de perdre son fiancé ? Une colère brûlante déferla en lui, et il du serrer les poings pour ne pas exploser à tout moment.

On ne lui avait pas passé les menottes. C'était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucunes preuves réelles contre lui et qu'on allait seulement le bombarder de questions.

Derek avait vu juste. Une fois arrivé, ils l'emmenèrent immédiatement en salle d'interrogatoire. Un homme en costume bleu prit une chaise et lui fit face. Un autre en costume marron un peu trop large se tint droit comme un piquet, juste en face de la fameuse vitre réfléchissante. Derek sentait d'ailleurs qu'on l'observait de l'autre côté.

- Bonjour, Mr. Hale, je suis le lieutenant Denkins, et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

Un verre d'eau avait été posé pour lui, mais Derek scruta simplement le verre. Il regarda le type en costume marron désormais appuyé contre la vitre, puis porta finalement son regard sur le Lt. Denkins.

- J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Derek avec un regard presque désespéré, cherchant à comprendre.

- Il me semble que mon collègue vous à présenter la situation sur son ensemble tout à l'heure, je me trompe ?

- Oh Désolé, j'étais malheureusement beaucoup trop affecté par la mort de mon fiancé, pour écouter votre collègue jacasser dans mes oreilles, répliqua Derek en croisant les bras.

La réplique plein de sarcasme ne sembla pas déstabiliser le lieutenant, car il se retourna vers son collègue, puis fit face à nouveau à Derek avec un faible sourire.

- Je tiens à présenter mes condoléances tout d'abord, dit Denkins.

Derek ne cilla pas, attendant la suite.

- Mr. Stilinski a été retrouvé avec une blessure grave à la tête, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué. Il est mort par strangulation. L'heure du décès remonte à hier soir, 23h48. Votre adn a été retrouvée sur le corps de la victime, bien sûr on ne vous accuse pas, c'est la seule piste que l'on a pour l'instant et on aimerais juste avoir des réponses. Êtes vous près à répondre à nos questions et à coopérer ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai le choix, répondit Derek avec une voix tremblante. Il avait du mal a digéré ces informations et à garder son calme.

Lt. Denkins sourit gentiment, puis croisa ses doigts avant de les placer sous son menton.

- Où étiez vous hier soir à 23h48 ?

Quelle question stupide pensa Derek. S'il répondait qu'il était chez lui, il voudrait de lui un alibi. Et il en avait un. Il perdait du temps avec lui, alors que le meurtrier de Stiles devait se trouver toujours en cavale quelque part.

- J'étais avec Scott McCall, répondit Derek en masquant comme il le pouvait sa colère, il devait parler avec moi des préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Stiles. Nous nous sommes retrouvés chez moi après le travail, et il devait être 21h. Il est reparti vers minuit et quart à peu près...

- Et je suppose que Mr. McCall peut confirmer vos dires ?

- Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous dire ça, si ce n'était pas la cas, répliqua Derek avec un profond agacement.

Denkins fit un signe de tête vers la vitre réfléchissante. Derek devina que les agents de l'autre côté devaient déjà appeler Scott pour confirmer ses propos. Le type en costume marron sortit de la pièce quelques instants, puis revint pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son collègue.

- Il semblerait que vous n'êtes plus notre suspect Mr. Hale, votre alibi nous a été confirmé, mais nous avons aussi eu des nouvelles de l'autopsie. Des morceaux de bois ont été retrouvé sous les ongles de la victime, l'échantillon prélevé provient de la forêt de River Green mais le corps a été retrouvé à Beacon Hills ce matin.

Derek prit une grande bouffée d'air, mais sa respiration trembla. Stiles était partit à River Green, et il devait rentrer aujourd'hui à Beacon Hills. C'était comme si son meurtrier avait déplacé son corps jusqu'ici, comme un trophée pour que Derek le voit. C'était un message. L'assassin de Stiles voulait qu'on découvre le corps.

- Stiles est parti voir ses parents à River Green, il devait rentrer dans la soirée, dit Derek

- Je vois...

- Mais pourquoi le meurtrier a cherché à déplacer le corps jusqu'à Beacon Hills, si le meurtre a été commis à River Green ? Demanda Derek désemparé.

- C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir.

Derek s'attendait à cette réponse. Les policiers ont du se poser les mêmes questions que lui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la signification de tout ceci. Derek lui s'était déjà fait une petite idée, mais il ne voulait pas en parler tant qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de preuves.

- Notre spécialiste en criminologie est sur l'affaire. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, nous vous informerons si nous avons plus d'informations, dit Lt. Denkins avec assurance.

- Je veux voir Stiles avant...

Juste une dernière fois. Il voulait voir son visage, il en avait besoin.

- Rentrez chez vous Mr. Hale, prenez un jour de repos, vous en avez bien besoin.

Derek plaqua ses mains sur la table. Cette fois ci il n'arrivait plus à contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. L'eau dans le verre trembla légèrement.

- Je. Veux. Le. Voir, dit Derek en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Ils avaient accepté de le laisser voir Stiles. Après tout, ils pouvaient lui accorder cette dernière faveur, et de plus, une identification du corps s'imposait. Ils l'emmenèrent à la morgue, puis jusqu'en salle d'autopsie où se trouvait une femme qui parcourait un dossier. Elle avait les cheveux blonds remonté en un chignon et des yeux marron bienveillants. Elle leur lança un regard rempli d'intérêt quand ils arrivèrent, puis enfila une pair de gants.

- Vous voulez des news sur la victime ? Dit-elle en regardant le lieutenant. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur Derek puis revint à nouveau sur Denkins.

- Mr. Hale, voici Erica Reyes notre médecin légiste, Erica voici le compagnon de la victime, répondit Denkins.

- Vous parlez de Grzegorz Stilinski ? Demanda Erica, désolé pour la prononciation, je ne suis pas sûr.

- Il préférait qu'on l'appelle Stiles, répondit calmement Derek.

Erica hocha la tête, mais elle regarda Derek avec beaucoup de compassion. Elle leur indiqua de la suivre puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une table.

Le corps de Stiles était là. Un drap recouvrait son corps laissant juste la tête à découvert.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. Il regarda le visage de Stiles attentivement. Son visage était livide et sans vie, ses lèvres autrefois si roses et pleines, étaient désormais bleues. Même le rose de ses joues avaient disparus. Toute vie avait disparu de ce corps qu'il chérissait tant.

Mais ce qui attira son attention avant tout furent les marques violâtres au niveau de son coup. La cause du décès. Quelqu'un lui avait ôté la vie. On l'avait étranglé lâchement. Derek imagina pendant quelques secondes la scène et il se sentit mal. Une envie de vomir se forma dans sa gorge, et il du détacher son regard du corps, pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je crois que ça suffit, murmura Erica, il en a assez vu.

Denkins hocha la tête, et lui et un autre agent entraînèrent Derek hors de la pièce. Il parla ensuite quelques minutes avec Erica, puis revint voir Derek.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, nous continuerons l'enquête et je vous ferais savoir s'il y a du nouveau, dit le Lieutenant.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais se laissa exporter par le lieutenant jusqu'à chez lui. Ses pensées étaient encore remplis par les images du corps de Stiles. Des images qui le hanterons encore pendant un moment.

Derek ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire le deuil. De savoir que Stiles était mort était une chose, mais de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait tué, le ruinait complètement. Peu importe la personne, il voulait la faire payer. L'idée de tuer cette personne dès qu'il la trouverait persistait dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareil. Pourtant parfois, des choses peuvent vous faire changer. Derek savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même, quoiqu'il fasse, mais il savait que même s'il se vengeait, cela ne ramènerait pas Stiles à la vie.

Il était resté sans bouger dans un fauteuil, pendant presque deux heures, l'esprit vide et les mains tremblantes. On sonna, mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement entendu le bruit de la sonnette.

Finalement des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce et Derek vit Scott et Isaac lui faire face. Tout deux avec des regards inquiets. Scott avait les yeux rouges et larmoyants et reniflait un peu.

- Derek, la porte était ouverte, dit Isaac doucement

- Derek ! Dis moi, dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Scott, ils m'ont appelé tout à l'heure et je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Est ce qu'il est vraiment mort ?!

Derek regarda Scott avec un air triste. Lui même n'arrivait pas à cacher sa peine, alors il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mentir à Scott.

Scott compris tout de suite que tout cela n'avait rien d'une blague. Son meilleur ami était vraiment mort, assassiné et il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Qui est le connard qui lui a fait ça ?! Je vais le trucider ! Pourquoi on lui a fait ça ?!

Scott se laissa tomber au sol et pleura de plus belle, son torse se secouant violemment à chaque sanglot. Isaac n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit à la hauteur de Scott pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos puis lui embrassa le front.

Derek ne pouvait rien faire à part les observer. Il préférait laisser Isaac s'occuper de Scott, il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer et son esprit restait vide. Rien de cohérent pouvait sortir de sa bouche à ce moment là. Cependant de voir Scott et Isaac, lui rappela lui et Stiles. Ces moments qu'ils avaient tout les deux, quand ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, à n'importe quelle épreuve. Derek se força à ne pas se souvenir de plus, il se ferait du mal.

Éventuellement Scott finit par se calmer. Il s'était finalement assis sur le sofa et respirait bruyamment, essayant visiblement de contenir sa colère. Isaac à côté de lui glissa sa main sur la sienne, puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Scott leva quelques instants son regard vers lui et son visage s'adoucit, mais bien vite il détourna les yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. Il ne retira pas sa main, et Isaac prit ça comme un bon signe pour laisser la sienne.

Derek voulut que les deux partent. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie en ce moment, il voulait être seul. Il se sentait fatigué, et il espérait juste une chose – si c'était un malheureux cauchemar, que tout redevienne dans l'ordre à son réveil.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit à nouveau, et d'autres gens s'autorisèrent à entrer dans la maison. Derek savait qu'ils étaient tous là pour Stiles, mais il voulait que tout le monde s'en aillent. Il soupira en voyant Lydia, Allison et Cora entrer dans la pièce. Cora s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-elle dans une petite voix.

Derek ne répondit pas à l'étreinte, et elle se rétracta.

- Si je peux faire quoique se soit, dis moi, reprit-elle avec un visage concerné.

- Tu peux me ramener Stiles ? Répondit Derek, non ? Alors ne me dis pas ça.

Cora se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien. Elle soupira. Connaissant parfaitement son frère elle savait qu'elle devait à présent le laisser tranquille.

Allison et Lydia vinrent toutes les deux présenter leur condoléances à Derek, puis quelques minutes après ils se mirent tous à discuter avec des visages graves. Scott s'était remis à pleurer et Isaac tentait difficilement de le calmer. Derek lui restait silencieux.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire, murmura Allison en reniflant, on se connaissait depuis le lycée...

- Moi je le connaissais depuis la maternelle, dit Lydia en versant quelques larmes, on jouait tout le temps ensemble, nos parents étaient vachement proches. On était BFF !

- Je le connais depuis bébé, ajouta Scott des larmes toujours au coin de ses yeux, la mère de Stiles me gardait quand ma mère était au travail. On était toujours ensemble même à deux ans. C'est comme si j'avais perdu mon frère...

- On a tous connu Stiles chacun de manière différente, dit Cora, peut être certains plus longtemps que d'autres, mais on sait tous que c'était une personne extraordinaire, et il restera toujours un ami fidèle aux yeux de tous. Pour ma part, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il est rencontré mon frère. Il en a fait une personne différente, plus complète et plus heureuse.

Cora avait terminé sa phrase en regardant son frère, et attendait une quelconque réaction, mais Derek en eu assez. Il se leva brusquement et partit en cuisine. Tout ça le dépassait complètement. Ils étaient tous là à parler de Stiles, alors que lui ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Plus on lui rappelait la mort de Stiles et plus on l'encrait dans la réalité. La réalité lui faisait peur et il faisait tout pour s'en détacher. Il espérait encore que tout cela soit un cauchemar. Il voulait que ça cesse, maintenant !

Au bout d'un moment il se rapprocha du robinet, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, comme si ce simple liquide translucide pouvait effacer ses pensées noirs. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les quelques gouttelettes dévaler sur son visage. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus du lavabo, et sentit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes. Non, il ne devait pas, il était plus fort que ça. Les larmes glissèrent tout de même sur ses joues, et Derek savait que c'était plus des larmes de frustration que de réel tristesse. Cette frustration que l'on ressent quand on est particulièrement impuissant face à une situation. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être proche du gouffre, et il se sentait tomber petit à petit. Il eu envie de crier, mais pourtant aucun son ne voulut sortir.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

- Derek, parles moi.

Il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Cora devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler de Stiles ni de quoi que se soit d'autre.

- Cora, vas t'en.

- Derek, s'il-te-plaît, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul dans cette épreuve...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Hurla Derek.

Cora se recula, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge. Elle était un peu choqué, mais elle s'en alla.

Derek s'en voulait un peu, mais il ne pouvait plus les entendre, plus les voir, il voulait être seul. Il revint dans le salon et tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne voulait vraiment plus les voir.

Seul. Il voulait être seul.

- Partez d'ici ! Tous ! S'exclama Derek en pointant son doigts vers la porte.

- Mais Derek, dit Scott, on est là pour Stiles comment peux tu –

- Dégagez ! s'écria Derek, une veine palpitant au niveau de son coup.

Scott se leva en colère et se précipita vers la porte. Isaac le suivit de près et bien vite les autres se ruèrent vers la porte pour partir. Cora fut la dernière à sortir et s'arrêta quand elle fut sur le palier.

- Derek, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as juste qu'à appeler okay ?

Il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Il s'appuya ensuite contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un cri de rage. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il resta là pendant des heures à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

Il finit par se lever, car son ventre criait famine. Il partit à la cuisine et décida de se faire un sandwich. Il s'arrêta devant le frigo et vit un post-it que Stiles avait laissé avant de partir.

«Oublies pas d'acheter du lait lapinou ».

Derek détestait quand Stiles l'appelait ''lapinou''. Il le faisait seulement parce qu'il savait que ça agaçait Derek. Stiles n'aimait pas non plus les petits surnoms d'amoureux niais à souhait, mais il aimait voir le visage de Derek se tordre de dégoût lorsqu'il lui en donnait un.

Derek attrapa le post-it vert, puis voulut le jeter à la poubelle. Il n'y arriva pas. Il se contenta de le recoller sur le réfrigérateur et finalement il n'eut plus aussi faim. Il laissa tomber le sandwich et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit double, puis ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes. L'oreiller sentait _son_ odeur, et il pensa à Stiles. L'image d'un Stiles souriant se logea dans sa tête et il eut du mal à penser à autre chose. C'était simple, La moindre chose dans cette maison lui rappelait Stiles.

Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et attendit difficilement que le sommeil vienne.

Au bout d'un moment il entendit une voix au loin. Il ne savait même pas s'il dormait où pas, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stiles était en face de lui allongé à ses côtés. Derek écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise puis ria de soulagement.

- Stiles...

Stiles lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il caressa doucement la joue de Derek.

- Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec les autres tout à l'heure, dit finalement Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus. Il rêvait ? Cette idée lui fit comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

- Tu n'es pas réel, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Derek amèrement.

- C'est à toi de voir, répondit Stiles, tu veux que je sois réel ?

- Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis.

Stiles éclata de rire, et Derek ne fut pas sûr de reconnaître ce rire qu'il connaissait si bien.

- T'as raison.

- Dis moi que je fais un cauchemar, dit Derek, dis moi que ça va s'arrêter.

Stiles soupira.

- Tu me vois, n'est ce pas ? C'est l'essentiel.

- Comment je peux te voir si tu es censé être...mort ?

Ce simple mot sortit difficilement de sa bouche et Derek se surprit à grimacer en le prononçant.

- Je ne suis qu'une projection de ton esprit. Tu veux que je sois là, je suis là.

- Je suis réveillé ?

- Oui.

- Je deviens fou, dit Derek en se frottant les yeux.

- Non tu n'es pas fou, répondit Stiles, juste- désespéré...?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- Tu m'aimes.

- Quoi ?

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes. Tu ne sera jamais fou pour ça.

Derek n'était pas sûr de comprendre réellement les paroles de Stiles, mais il hocha la tête.

- Et je t'aimes aussi, murmura Stiles.

Derek ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse sur sa joue quelques instants, puis plus rien. Les doigts avaient quitté sa peau, et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Comme si Stiles n'avait _jamais_ été là. Derek ouvrit les yeux et se sentit démunit lorsqu'il vit que Stiles n'était plus près de lui. Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux et sa tête se rempli d'images de quand Stiles était encore dans sa vie.

Les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent à un moment ou un autre.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles. Stiles apparaissait dans ses rêves, et même quand il ne dormait pas il était là. Il restait là près de Derek et ne disait absolument rien, et quand Derek essayait de lui parler, il disparaissait. Derek avait l'impression qu'il devenait réellement fou, et la plupart du temps il ne dormait pas. Les nuits blanches qu'il avait passé commencèrent à se voir, et des cernes profondes se creusèrent sous ses yeux. Même pas une semaine, et il ne se reconnaissait déjà plus dans le miroir.

Le Lieutenant Denkins le convoqua deux jours plus tard à la station de police pour lui donner des nouvelles sur l'enquête. Derek espéra au plus profond de lui que la police avait retrouvé le meurtrier et que Stiles allait enfin pouvoir être enterré et reposer en paix. Mais en voyant le visage du lieutenant, Derek compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Nous somme obliger d'abandonner l'affaire, lui dit le lieutenant sans perdre de temps.

- Vous plaisantez ?! S'exclama Derek, avec un air presque effaré.

- Nous avons trop peu de preuves, rien qui puisse aider l'enquête. L'assassin nous a rien laisser, tout ce que nous trouvons ne nous mènes à rien, et on a encore d'autre affaires importante à régler, nous sommes obligés d'abandonner toute recherches.

- Au bout d'une semaine ?! Vous croyez que ça suffit ?! S'énerva Derek, les poings serrés.

- Je suis désolé, mon supérieur a été clair là-dessus, les affaires les plus importantes sont en priorité.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulait crier et faire un scandale, pourtant il n'avait pas du tout la force de protester. Stiles avait déjà été assez humilié comme ça, il était temps qu'il ai un enterrement digne de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'une bande de policiers incompétents, c'était mieux comme ça. Il trouverait un moyen, il trouverait l'assassin lui-même s'il le fallait...

- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous recommander un psychologue qui s'occupera de vous, dit Denkins, En fait vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix...

Derek le regarda avec un air mauvais mais ne dit rien. Denkins lui tendit une carte, puis s'en alla avec un dernier regard de compassion. Derek regarda la carte et voulut la jeter, mais finalement il se rétracta et l'enfourna dans sa poche.

Jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement, Derek avait évité tout le monde. Il avait ignoré les appels, les coups à sa porte, même Stiles qui apparaissait dans sa chambre. Il avait peur de lui parler, parce que bientôt, il devrait lui dire adieu, définitivement.

Pourtant quand ce fut l'heure, Derek enfila un costume noir et se rendit au cimetière comme convenu. Scott l'avait bombardé de messages sur son portable.

Les parents de Stiles étaient là. Sa mère pleurait à chaude larmes tandis que Mr. Stilinski la tenait précautionneusement dans ses bras. Scott et Isaac étaient là aussi, et puis Lydia et Jackson, Allison et Cora. Il remarqua la présence de son oncle Peter un peu à l'écart. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, mais Peter s'occupait de lui quand il était petit, et il connaissait un peu Stiles. Il y avait aussi d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rapprocha des autres mais resta tout de même à l'écart. Il regarda un peu plus loin, et remarqua que la blonde médecin légiste se trouvait là. Son nom était Erica, s'il se souvenait bien. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda Derek.

- Je viens à chaque enterrement des victimes qui atterrissent dans ma morgue, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau Derek surpris.

- Pour les honorer.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, puis lui sourit. Derek ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais hocha la tête de manière absente.

La cérémonie commença rapidement, et le prêtre parla pendant un moment, faisant une éloge de Stiles, et tout le monde pleurait ou reniflait. Derek lui demeura silencieux. Aucunes larmes. Il fallait lui dire au revoir. Même s'il ne voulait pas, il le fallait.

Il réalisa que tout était terminé lorsque des types s'attelèrent à recouvrir le cercueil de terre. Derek paniqua. Il n'était pas encore près, il croyait qu'il l'était mais là une peur immense envahi son corps, et il du les supplier d'arrêter de l'enterrer. Les têtes s'était retournés vers lui, et des visages surpris le scrutèrent.

Derek se précipita près du trou où se trouvait le cercueil de Stiles. Il se laissa glissé dans le trou creusé assez profondément, puis se mit hystériquement à retirer la terre à l'aide de ses mains.

- Derek ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Stop ! Cria Scott non loin.

- Derek ! Appela Cora.

Mais il les ignora et continua, jusqu'à ce que deux personnes le forcèrent à sortir. Derek ne se débattit même pas, il était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, et regardait ses mains pleine de terre avec effarement. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il ne tarda pas à quitter le cimetière précipitamment, laissant ses amis et famille bouche bée.

Il ne sortit pas de chez lui, dans les jours qui vinrent. Derek passait ses journées à fixer le mur de manière absente et buvait quelques fois une bouteille de bière. C'est plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte du nombre de bouteilles qui s'étaient empilés dans le salon. Il était souvent saoul, et finissait par dormir sur le sofa encore habillé.

A un moment les parents de Stiles vinrent le voir. Ils passaient récupérer des affaires à Stiles, des choses qu'ils voulaient gardés. Derek les laissa entrer, et les laissa prendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Le père de Stiles lui lançait des regards inquiets. Derek n'était pas dans son meilleur état, il faut dire, les cernes se prononçaient, sa barbe avait doublé de volume, et il n'avait pas encore bien décuvé. Quelques instants plus tard, Mr. Stilinski posa le carton rempli de divers objets au sol et se tourna vers Derek.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, dit-il, je n'arrive moi même toujours pas à y croire, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour faire le deuil, mais je sais que Stiles aurait voulu que je sois fort, et je le suis pour lui.

- On ne saura jamais qui a fait ça, murmura faiblement Derek, ce n'est pas juste, Stiles mérite mieux que ça...

- Je veux juste que Stiles repose en paix, répondit John, c'est ça qu'il mérite.

Derek soupira bruyamment puis secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il ne dit rien, mais s'en alla laissant le père de Stiles seul dans l'entrée. Il se dirigea en cuisine pour boire une nouvelle bière. Claudia, la mère de Stiles, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit son mari à l'entrée.

- Derek, appela-t-elle

Derek sortit de la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers elle, sa bière toujours en main. Il but une gorgée et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésite pas à passer un coup de fil, tu seras toujours mon beau-fils.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Derek.

- Et ne te détruis pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un air grave, je sais à quel point c'est difficile, mais ne te fais pas de mal. Je t'aimes beaucoup tu sais, tu as rendu mon fils heureux et je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour ça. Prends soin de toi Derek.

Derek la regarda intensément, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, puis il hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais essayer, répondit-il au bout d'un petit moment.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard, puis ouvrit la porte avant de partir. John le salua puis suivit sa femme dehors.

Après ça, Derek but encore et ce fut lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner qu'il décida d'arrêter. Pourtant encore une fois, il s'endormit sur le sofa tout habillé. Il ne savait pas vers qu'elle heure exactement, mais il entendit un bruit et se réveilla. Stiles était là. Il n'était pas apparu depuis le jour de l'enterrement, et Derek réalisa à quel point Stiles lui avait manqué.

- Derek, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Je vais très bien, lui répondit Derek

- Non, tu ne veux pas me laisser partir.

- J'essaye, mais c'est toi qui apparaît sans arrêt.

- Je suis là quand tu veux que je sois là.

- Vas t-en.

- Mais tu ne veux pas.

- Je deviens complètement fou ! Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça ! S'exclama Derek désemparé.

Stiles se rapprocha de lui et serra Derek dans ses bras, caressant son dos doucement. Derek arrivait à sentir distinctement Stiles contre lui, la chaleur de son corps, et il n'arriva plus à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Est ce qu'il rêvait ? Il aurait voulu.

- Derek, quand tu seras près à me laisser partir, je m'en irais, dit Stiles, mais pour l'instant je resterais auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes tout ça.

Derek ne répondit pas et se laissa aller dans les bras de Stiles.

- Ne te détruis pas Derek, ne te détruis pas pour moi...

Ce fut les derniers mots que Derek entendit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il passa une nuit sans rêve, et quand il ne sentit plus la chaleur contre lui, c'était déjà le matin. Lorsque Derek se réveilla, il eut comme l'impression qu'un orchestre jouait dans sa tête. Il se massa les tempes, puis se leva pour prendre un café bien serré. Quand son esprit fut bien plus clair, il décida de prendre une douche et de se raser. Il regarda ensuite brièvement son reflet dans le miroir. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua à quel point il n'allait pas bien. Son visage était morne et pâle, et ses cernes ressortaient encore plus qu'avant. Il ressemblait presque à un mort vivant. Quelle ironie...

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre les cuties ! Je ne sais pas si Derek vous parait OOC, mais on a bien vu qu'il pouvait se montrer vulnérable, et j'ai essayé au mieux de garder son trait de caractère ! en tout cas j'espère que c'est crédible :) ah aussi je ne suis pas une spécialiste en tout ce qui est criminologie, même si ça m'arrive de regarder des séries policières de temps en temps, donc si des choses sont inexactes je m'excuse d'avance !**

******Je sais c'est triste et déprimant, mais la suite sera mieux ! Pas plus joyeuse, mais ça va s'arranger, enfin pas tant que ça mais vous verrez bien ;)**

** à la prochaine ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Revenge

******Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! jeff davis est le grand master de TW :)

**Titre : Don't Forget About Me**

**Résumé : **La personne qui sonna à sa porte ce jour là, n'était pas celle qu'il espérait voir. Il aurait juste voulu que tout soit un cauchemar.

**Pairing** : Sterek + Scisaac, Jydia et Berica en fond.

**Warning** : MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Raited** : T

Voici le chapitre 2 ! beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, j'avoue que je préfère écrire des dialogues en général :) mais bon j'espère que cette suite plaira, et je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça, je ne souhaite pas la mort de Stiles, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'essayer d'écrire une deathfic !

Je pense que la fic se terminera en 4 chapitres, enfin ça dépend, je verrais bien.

En tout cas bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Revenge **

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, mais après quelques hésitations, Derek s'était trouvé dans cette salle d'attente. Il regarda machinalement la carte du psychologue qu'il avait en main et soupira.

- Mr. Hale, je vous pris de bien vouloir entrer, lui dit le psychologue en entrant dans la salle.

Derek s'exécuta sans rien dire, puis s'installa sur un fauteuil au hasard. Ce n'était pas comme il l'imaginait, avec un fauteuil long et une chaise à côté destiné au psychologue. Il y avait deux fauteuils en cuir au milieu de la pièce, et un bureau un peu plus loin.

- Je suis le Dr. Deaton, dit le psychologue en s'asseyant en face de Derek.

- Je sais, répondit Derek presque ennuyé.

- Je présume que vous êtes venu ici, suite à un décès, dit Dr. Deaton en parcourant rapidement un dossier.

- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, marmonna Derek.

Dr. Deaton sourit d'un air amusé mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda plus attentivement le dossier de Derek, puis le posa finalement sur une petite table près de lui.

- Pourtant vous êtes là, c'est votre choix.

- On m'a dit que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre réel motivation, répondit Deaton avec un sourire.

Derek ne répondit pas, conscient que le Docteur avait raison. Il n'était pas venu simplement parce qu'on l'avait obligé, mais plus parce qu'il croyait devenir fou. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour il se retrouverait face à un psychologue, mais il reconnaissait désormais que ce n'était peut être pas quelque chose de mauvais vu sa situation.

- Très bien, commençons si vous le voulez bien, dit Deaton, parlez moi de ce décès.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Cela était beaucoup trop soudain pour lui, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de ça maintenant. Pourtant il était là pour ça.

- Qu'avez vous ressenti face à ça ? Demanda Deaton avec un regard encourageant.

- De la colère, de la tristesse, répondit Derek après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Le psychologue hocha la tête et attendit que Derek continu. Mais Derek ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, au lieu de ça il ferma les yeux.

- Et ?

Derek soupira, puis rouvrit ses yeux.

- Je vais être franc avec vous Dr. Deaton, si je suis là, c'est parce que je vois Stiles pas seulement dans mes rêves, mais même quand je suis éveillé, il est là alors qu'il ne devrait pas...

Deaton sembla réfléchir à ça, mais bien vite un sourire orna ses lèvres.

- Et vous pensez être fou ?

Derek hocha la tête.

- Je comprends très bien ce sentiment, dit Deaton, ça peut arriver aux patients qui ont du mal à faire le deuil. Votre cerveau projette ce que vous désirez voir, et le fait que cette personne soit si présent dans vos rêves explique aussi sa présence dans la réalité. Vous n'arrivez tout simplement pas à vous détachez du rêve.

Cette explication dégagea un poids dans le corps de Derek. Il n'était pas fou. Par contre, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il ne pourrait pas vivre toute sa vie dans un rêve seulement parce qu'il avait peur.

- Qu'est ce qui vous effraie le plus ? Demanda Deaton, de le voir ou de ne plus jamais le voir ?

Cette question avait l'air insensée dite comme ça, mais c'était exactement ce que Derek vivait en ce moment. Il était confus, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Parfois de voir Stiles ne faisait qu'empirer la plaie ouverte dans son cœur, et d'autres fois, lorsqu'il réalisait que Stiles ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés, il paniquait.

- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Derek.

- C'est ça le problème, répondit Deaton sur un ton posé.

Les deux se turent pendant un moment et le Docteur scruta Derek avec intérêt, frottant sa barbe de ses doigts.

- J'aimerais savoir maintenant, qu'est ce qui vous met en colère, dit-il avec toujours ses doigts sur son menton.

- Tout. Ma famille, mes amis, la personne qui a tué Stiles.

- Pourquoi citer le meurtrier de Stiles en dernier ?

- Je-je ne sais pas, marmonna Derek confus par la question.

- Votre colère pour vos proches est normal, vous ne les voyez pas apte à comprendre ce que vous ressentez, et vous les rejeter. Je pense que de citer le meurtrier en dernier est du au fait qu'il est difficile pour vous d'en parlez, je suppose que votre colère est telle que vous songez à tuer...

- Je...ce n'est –

- N'ayez pas peur, répondit immédiatement Dr. Deaton, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un tueur, mais ce sentiment est tout à fait naturel, la vengeance est une des réactions naturelle de l'homme.

- Je veux lui faire payer Docteur, répondit finalement Derek, je veux le regarder dans les yeux et le voir me supplier de lui épargner la vie.

- Vous parlez de cette personne comme si vous êtes persuadé que c'est un homme, pourquoi ?

Derek le regarda étrangement.

- Ça ne peut être qu'un homme, répondit Derek de manière évidente.

- Je vois, donc vous écartez toute possibilité que se soit une femme ?

Derek finit par hausser les épaules, presque de manière agacé.

- Je ne sais pas, vous me posez des questions étranges, répliqua Derek, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut m'aider.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple question, répondit Deaton, pas du tout perturbé.

Le psychologue lui posa encore quelques questions, et Derek y répondit simplement sans vraiment approfondir. La séance se finit plus vite que Derek le pensait, et Dr. Deaton lui tendit la main pour lui dire au revoir.

- Nous nous verrons à la prochaine séance Mr. Hale, dit-il en souriant.

Derek lui serra la main avant de s'en aller. Il rentra chez lui avec l'esprit rempli de ce qui venait d'être dit, et il se demanda s'il comptait vraiment revenir. Il reconnaissait que d'avoir pu parler de ces choses là, lui avait un peu permis de se libérer de ses craintes.

Son portable sonna mais il ignora en pensant que c'était Cora. Lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone, il vit que de nombreux messages lui avait été laissés. Un de Cora qui lui suppliait de la rappeler, plusieurs de Scott qui lui demandait quand est ce qu'il comptait retourner au travail. Ah oui, il avait oublié ça. Il était le patron de Scott, il fallait qu'à un moment il revienne travailler. Il était vétérinaire et avait sa propre clinique à Beacon Hills. Scott travaillait avec lui depuis longtemps maintenant, et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu rencontrer Stiles. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien...

_Derek avait fini sa journée de travail. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit faisant retentir la sonnette. Un homme entra dans la clinique vétérinaire avec un sourire. _

_- On va fermer, dit Derek en soupirant. _

_- Oh non, je suis pas là pour ça, répondit l'homme aux yeux noisettes, je viens chercher Scott. _

_Juste à ce moment là, Scott fit son apparition. _

_- Hey Stiles ! Comment ça va mec ?! S'exclama-t-il_

_- Super ! On y va ? _

_- Attends je te présentes Derek ! Derek voici mon meilleur ami Stiles, Stiles voici Derek. _

_- Oui, j'avais compris la première fois que tu as dit Derek, répondit Stiles avec un sourire amusé. _

_Derek lui tendit la main en toute simple politesse, et Stiles la serra. _

_- Wow, tu as de la poigne, remarqua Stiles en ouvrant et refermant son poing, tu as failli me briser les os. _

_Scott rit à sa remarque, mais Derek garda un visage sérieux, il avait même l'air ennuyé. Stiles le regarda avec un air interrogateur. _

_- Okay c'était juste une petite plaisanterie pour briser la glace, mais je vois que ça n'a pas marcher, dit Stiles en se grattant légèrement l'arrière de la tête. _

_Il se tourna vers Scott et chuchota : _

_- Tu m'avais pas dit que ton patron c'était le grand méchant loup, il me fait presque peur avec la tête qu'il fait. _

_Derek les regardait les bras croisés. Il soupira. Il avait bien sûr entendu tout ce que Stiles avait dit, vu que celui-ci ne savait pas chuchoter. _

_- Scott, je m'en vais, tu fermeras la clinique, dit Derek sans laisser le temps à Scott de répondre. Il partait déjà. _

Derek soupira. Il ne pensait même plus à aller travailler, ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles à gérer. Il ne se sentait pas forcément près à reprendre le travail, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Scott s'occuper de tout, ça pourrait mal finir. Il répondit rapidement au dernier message de Scott.

_**Je retourne demain à la clinique, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait n'importe quoi en mon absence.** _

Scott ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

_**Vas te faire foutre Derek ! Si je n'avais pas été là pour tout gérer, tu serais dans la merde. **_

Derek sourit, puis secoua la tête avant de répondre.

_**Au moins tu sers à quelque chose. **_

Scott lui répondit par quelques obscénités que Derek ignora. Il décida de manger quelque chose, puis se coucha tôt. Stiles n'apparut pas dans ses rêves cette nuit là.

Le lendemain matin, Derek prit un café et ne tarda pas à se diriger vers la clinique vétérinaire. Ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre de retourner travailler après tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait sûrement besoin de s'occuper pour penser à autre chose.

Scott l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas comment Scott pouvait toujours être de si bonne humeur dès le matin.

- Bon, il s'est passé quoi pendant que j'étais pas là ? Demanda Derek.

- C'est la première chose que tu me demandes après être parti si précipitamment la dernière fois ? Répliqua Scott en croisant les bras. Il portait une blouse blanche et un badge avec écrit Dr. McCall était bien mis en évidence sur sa poitrine.

Derek se rappela parfaitement de sa crise d'hystérie au cimetière mais décida d'ignorer ce que Scott venait de lui dire.

- Je t'ai posé une question, répondit Derek en croisant lui aussi ses bras.

Scott soupira puis répondit :

- J'ai du m'occuper de trois opérations la semaine dernière, sinon il n'y a eu que des cas mineures jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Très bien.

Scott n'ajouta rien, et lui tendit sa blouse. Derek la prit sans rien dire et se dirigea directement à son bureau. Il parcourut quelques dossiers qui étaient empilés sur son bureau. Scott avait étonnement fait du bon boulot. Il aurait cru qu'il aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir sans lui, mais il s'en était en fait très bien sorti.

Quelques temps plus tard Derek s'occupa d'un petit chiot qui avait été blessé à la patte. Scott administrait un antidouleur à l'animal tandis que Derek appliquait une atèle.

- Comment va Isaac ? Demanda Derek histoire de faire la conversation.

- Bien, je lui en ai fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers temps, pourtant il reste adorable, répondit Scott en riant légèrement.

Derek sourit mais ne répondit rien.

- Derek ?

- Mmh ?

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je sais très bien ce que ça fait, et que si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, je serais là.

Derek le regarda incrédule, surpris que Scott soit comme ça avec lui après le comportement qu'il avait eu. Il hocha la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Merci Scott, j'ai été dur avec toi alors qu'il était aussi ton meilleur ami.

Scott lui donna une gentille tape dans le dos et lui sourit. Il y eu un court silence et son sourire disparut.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Stiles est encore présent, qu'il est près de moi, déclara Scott, je sais que ça a l'air insensé.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Derek, j'ai le même sentiment. Je pense que le plus difficile c'est de réaliser que ce n'est pas réel...

Derek pouvait voir que Scott commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et totalement impuissant, il décida de changer de sujet.

- Des nouvelles de Lydia et Jackson ? Demanda-t-il presque précipitamment.

Scott essuya rapidement ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche, puis passa machinalement sa main sur le pelage de la bête dans une légère caresse.

- J'ai appris de Jackson que Lydia était enceinte, murmura Scott, un sourire apparaissant à nouveau aux coin de ses lèvres.

- Sérieux ? Jackson va devenir papa hein... ça ne lui va pas du tout ! s'exclama Derek en essayant vraiment d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner.

- On est d'accord ! Répondit Scott en éclatant de rire, t'imagines déjà Jackson s'occuper d'un bébé ? Changer les couches et tout le reste ? Sérieusement !

Derek laissa échapper un ricanement. Il n'avait pas rit depuis un moment, mais on ne pouvait pas y échapper avec Scott.

- Non mais attends, imagines Lydia enceinte ce que ça peut donner ! Dit Derek, personne ne pourra la gérer, même pas Jackson !

- Je parie dix dollars que Jackson fera une dépression avant même que le bébé arrive ! Ajouta Scott en riant de plus belle.

Ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire, et quand ils se calmèrent enfin, un silence s'installa. Derek vérifia que l'atèle qu'il avait posé n'était pas trop serrée, puis il aida le chiot à se mettre sur ses quatre pattes.

- Bien, on a terminé, dit Derek, tu peux ramener le chiot à sa maîtresse.

- Bien reçu _patron_ ! Répondit Scott sur un ton moqueur. Il ne disait jamais patron en général.

Il prit le chien et disparut de la pièce. Derek secoua la tête, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Scott arrivait à redonner le sourire à n'importe qui, et il lui était assez reconnaissant pour ça, parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.

La journée se termina sans soucis, et Derek décida de rentrer chez lui. Il entra dans sa voiture, et Scott qui lui même entrait dans la sienne lui fit de grands signes de main pour lui dire au revoir. Derek lui répondit par un rapide signe de tête. Scott ne tarda pas à partir et Derek fit de même, mais la note de Stiles sur le réfrigérateur lui revint tout à coup en mémoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il décida de se rendre à l'épicerie la plus proche. Il prit une bouteille de lait, bien en sachant qu'il n'en buvait même pas, pourtant il le fit par principe, et peut être aussi pour avoir l'impression que rien n'avait changé dans sa vie.

- Hey !

Derek se retourna pour voir Erica, la médecin légiste toujours agréable et souriante. Ses cheveux blonds étaient cette fois si détachés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dans de belles boucles parfaites. Derek remarqua qu'elle portait un t-shirt sex pistols, elle portait aussi une veste en cuir noire, un jean déchiré à divers endroit et des doc martens rouges. Ça changeait de la voir comme ça, que en tenue de travail ou en robe noir. Son sourire laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches et éclatantes. Derek lui sourit, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler.

- Alors on fait quelques courses ? Dit-elle pour faire la conversation.

- Je suis juste venu prendre du lait, répondit Derek en lui montrant la bouteille qu'il avait en main.

- Oh je vois, répondit Erica en hochant la tête, biscuits en forme de dinosaure, ajouta-t-elle en secouant un paquet de biscuits.

- Vous avez un enfant, dit Derek, sans vraiment vouloir savoir en détail, juste histoire d'être poli.

- Oui, une petite fille de trois ans. Kellie.

Derek hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Erica lui sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa et Derek se décida à parler.

- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller, dit-il, eum, merci d'être venu à l'enterrement.

- Derek ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Derek se retourna, un peu agacé par la familiarité qu'elle utilisait avec lui.

- Je trouve ça dégueulasse qu'ils aient lâcher l'enquête, déclara Erica, je ne trouve pas ça juste, j'aimerais qu'on retrouve le meurtrier. Ça ne peut pas juste se terminer comme ça.

Derek s'étonna de savoir qu'Erica avait pensé à la même chose que lui, mais en même temps il se demandait en quoi elle se sentait autant concernée.

- Merci de vous inquiéter, répondit Derek un peu sèchement, mais on ne peut rien y faire.

- Eh bien en fait si, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, mon mari est un détective privé, vous pourriez être un de ses clients peut être ? Il vous fera un prix !

Il commençait à être intéressé à présent. Il s'était promis de retrouver le meurtrier lui-même, mais soyons réaliste, il n'avait pas les moyens et ces derniers jours ne lui ont pas laissés le temps de réfléchir à quoique se soit. Mais il avait besoin de savoir, si c'était le seul moyen d'enlever un peu de ce poids dans son cœur, alors il ferait n'importe quoi.

- Il serait près à s'occuper de l'affaire ? Demanda Derek

- Bien sûr, il arrive rarement qu'il échoue dans ses enquêtes, répondit Erica avec un air presque offensé.

- Très bien, j'accepte alors.

Derek était prêt à obtenir des réponses, il ferait n'importe quoi pour attraper le meurtrier et lui faire payer.

- Je me demande pourquoi ça a autant d'importance pour vous, dit Derek en la regardant étrangement.

- Il n'a pas été honoré comme il faut, répondit Erica avec un regard empli de tristesse.

Derek fut totalement surpris par la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il avait du mal à comprendre où elle voulait en venir avec cette histoire d'honorer les victimes, mais il lui était entièrement reconnaissant pour l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Stiles.

- Merci, murmura Derek, cette fois-ci en le pensant vraiment.

- Aucuns soucis ! S'exclama Erica avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle prit une pause pour le regarder avec un air songeur puis s'exclama à nouveau :

- Pourquoi ne pas venir dîner ce soir ? Tu pourras en discuter avec mon mari ?!

- Tu ? Marmonna Derek pas familier avec le soudain tutoiement.

- Mmh ? Ça te déranges ? Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, on est plus de simples étrangers maintenant !

- Peu importe, répondit Derek en haussant simplement les épaules.

- Okay, donc on paye et on y va ?

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Erica l'emmenait déjà vers la caisse. Ils payèrent rapidement leur courses, puis montèrent dans leur voiture respective. Erica lui indiqua le chemin, et ils finirent par arriver devant une assez grande maison. Rien qu'au premier regard, la maison semblait accueillante.

Erica chercha ses clés dans son sac, mais finalement décida d'appuyer sur la sonnette lorsqu'elle ne les trouva pas. Derek supposa que c'est son mari qui ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Derek.

- C'est qui ce type ? Demanda-t-il de manière suspicieuse.

- Laisses nous entrer chéri, j'ai un client pour toi, répondit Erica avec un petit sourire.

Il les laissa entrer, puis Erica guida Derek jusqu'à la pièce principal.

- Tu peux t'asseoir sur le fauteuil, dit-elle à Derek.

- Donc un client hein...Vernon Boyd, dit-t-il en tendant sa main à Derek.

- Derek Hale, répondit Derek en lui serrant la main.

- Erica m'a parlé de vous, déclara Vernon avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur un des fauteuils, un peu laxiste la police maintenant, heureusement que je suis là.

Boyd lui sourit. Erica les rejoignit avec des bouteilles de bière en main.

- Arrêtes de te vanter ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Elle lui tendit une bière, qu'il prit sans hésiter et en proposa une à Derek. Celui-ci refusa. Cela lui rappela une mauvaise passe. Erica haussa les épaules sans rien demander puis posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

- Où est ma fille ? Demanda Erica à son mari.

- _Notre_ fille est couchée, répondit Vernon

- Elle a mangé ?

- Oui

- Elle a prit son bain ? Tu lui a brossé les dents ? Elle a eu son verre de lait ?

- Wow Erica, je gère, je suis son père calme toi, répliqua Vernon avec un air offensé.

Elle lui sourit puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Il entoura son bras autour de sa taille et tout les deux tournèrent leurs regards vers Derek.

De voir le couple comme ça, lui rappela les projets qu'il avait eu avec Stiles, se marier pour commencer. Il n'avait aucune chance de le réaliser maintenant. Il n'y a pas un moment où il s'imaginait ne plus aimer Stiles. Pourtant il se souvenait très bien du temps où il ne pouvait pas voir Stiles en peinture. Cette pensée lui fit sourire, il savait que dans ce temps là, il était déjà amoureux de Stiles, mais il ne se l'est avouer que bien plus tard...

_Après leur rencontre, Stiles se montrait souvent à la clinique, et puis des fois Scott invitait Derek chez lui et Stiles était là. Derek détestait Stiles. Il n'aimait pas du tout sa façon d'être, parfois même il avait une affreuse envie de le frapper. _

_À un moment, Lydia vint à la clinique pour soigner son chien Prada. Derek s'occupa du chien tandis que Scott essayait de le convaincre de venir à un bar avec lui et Stiles. Derek ne céda pas. _

_- Derek allez ! Stiles est sympa et drôle, il mettra un peu d'ambiance. _

_- Non, il est trop bruyant, et il se croit drôle, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il l'est. _

_- Mais il est vraiment drôle ! _

_- Tu m'as vu rire à une de ses blagues ? Non. _

_- Derek soyons réaliste, on pourrait te raconter la blague la plus drôle au monde et tu ne rirais pas. Ton argument est invalide. _

_Derek haussa les épaules. _

_- Il a aussi cette façon agaçante de répondre toujours de manière sarcastique, et il fait des têtes bizarres parfois, il est trop tactile aussi, et puis ses grains de beauté sont agaçants, il m'énerve !_

_Scott resta pendant quelques secondes bouche-bée. _

_- En quoi ses grains de beauté sont agaçants ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! _

_Lydia qui avait pratiquement entendu toute la conversation, se mit à rire. Derek et Scott se tournèrent vers elle. _

_- Toujours aussi long à la détente Scott, pouffa-t-elle, c'est juste évident que Derek dit ça parce qu'il aime Stiles. _

_Derek lança un regard menaçant à Lydia qui l'ignora complètement. _

_Scott sembla réfléchir à ça, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. _

_- Tu aimes Stiles ? Sérieux ? _

_- Sûrement pas, répliqua Derek sèchement, je préférerais mourir trois fois plutôt que de sortir avec lui, il serait la dernière personne que je choisirais, pire il ne serait même pas sur ma liste. _

_Scott fronça les sourcils de manière confuse. Lydia se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille : _

_- Complètement amoureux. _

_Cela laissa Scott encore plus confus. _

_- T'es sûre ? Il a l'air de le détester, murmura Scott à son tour. _

_Lydia soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _

_- Je vous entend ! S'exclama Derek, vous murmurez beaucoup trop fort idiots ! _

_- Peu importe, répondit Lydia, Jackson m'attends, si vous avez fini, donnez moi Prada pour que je puisse partir. _

_Derek lui laissa prendre son chien puisqu'il avait terminé de le soigner, puis Lydia partit sans même leur dire au revoir. _

Derek secoua la tête pour effacer ce souvenir. Cela avait fait monter un sentiment étrange en lui, presque inconfortable, qui brouilla pendant un moment sa vision. Il pensait être tout simplement triste, pourtant ce sentiment faisait encore plus mal que de la simple tristesse.

Le regret. Il regrettait ce temps là.

- Derek ? Derek est ce que ça va ?

Le couple avait les yeux rivés sur Derek et on pouvait y lire des regards concernés.

- Euh oui, oui ça va, murmura Derek en essayant comme il pouvait de se ressaisir.

- Je disais, dit Vernon, que Erica me donnera les rapport en détail de l'autopsie, et je verrais ce que je peux faire à partir de là. Il me faut des preuves qui m'amènent à quelque chose de concret. J'ai besoin de voir ce que la police a manqué.

- Il y a forcément un indice pertinent, s'enquit Erica, nous irons faire un tour à River Green pour collecter plus d'informations.

- Nous allons attraper ce connard ! Déclara Boyd avec un regard déterminé.

- Tu ne peux pas dire 'connard', marmonna Erica les sourcils froncés, ça peut être une femme tu sais.

Vernon regarda sa femme avec un sourire amusé, puis secoua la tête.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est _pas_ une femme, répondit-il, tu m'as dis qu'il y a eu strangulation ? Une femme n'aurait pas la force nécessaire pour étrangler un homme qui serait assez fort pour se dégager.

- C'est sexiste ce que tu dis chéri, répliqua Erica, tu vois, je pourrais t'étrangler dans ton sommeil et tu ne saurais même pas se qui t'arrive.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aime ton humour noir, répondit Vernon avec un regard suspicieux.

Erica sourit, puis tourna à nouveau on regard sur Derek.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-elle, l'arme qui a infligé la blessure à la victime n'a pas été retrouvée, donc l'objet en question reste encore inconnu. Boyd et moi comptons aller à River Green pour justement collecter plus d'informations qui nous permettraient de trouver l'arme en question.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Boyd, se plaignit Vernon en la regardant avec une légère moue.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda Erica à Derek, en ignorant son mari.

- Oui, répondit Derek, mais- (il prit une pause) j'aimerais venir avec vous.

- Tu veux participer à l'enquête ?! S'exclama Erica surprise.

- Oui.

Erica regarda son mari, puis celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit un problème, murmura Boyd

- Tu es sûr ? Répondit-elle, je veux dire, je comprends, mais ça peut être plus traumatisant que ça ne l'est déjà pour lui.

- Non, ça ira, répondit Derek, il y a bien une chose que je suis sûr de vouloir, c'est de voir le tueur en prison. J'ai besoin de participer à ça, sûrement pour avoir l'impression de rendre justice à Stiles.

Erica et Boyd se regardèrent, puis sourirent.

- Très bien, finit par dire Erica.

- Nous commençons dans deux jours, le temps que j'étudie les dossiers, déclara Vernon Boyd avec un sourire.

- C'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé ? Demanda Erica en reniflant l'air.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Derek pouvait sentir distinctement l'odeur incommodante qui se propageait dans la pièce.

- Merde ! J'ai oublié le rôti au four ! S'exclama Boyd avant de courir en cuisine.

Erica leva ses mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

- Le dîner est officiellement raté, dit-il, lorsqu'il revint les voir.

- Bon bah ça va être bière et pizza ! Répondit Erica en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit le téléphone et commanda des pizzas pour eux trois.

- En fait c'est parfait, s'exclama-t-elle, il y a un super match de foot qui nous attend ce soir !

Derek la regarda avec un sourire amusé. Il s'apprêtait à refuser et partir, mais pourquoi pas finalement...

**xxx**

- Je pense que je suis près à accepter ce qui m'arrive et à y faire face, dit Derek en regardant droit dans les yeux le Dr. Deaton.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- J'ai un but à atteindre.

- Je peux savoir quel est ce but Mr. Hale ?

Derek serra les dents, puis encra intensément son regard dans celui du Dr. Deaton avec une profonde détermination.

- Je vais venger Stiles.

* * *

Eh Voilà ! maintenant reste à savoir qui est le tueur ?

to be continued...


End file.
